En WhatsApp
by Midori SV
Summary: Una amistad dirigida tan solo en WhatsApp, amistades largas, interferencia, rebeldía, travesuras, enamorados y como final, friend zone. Siempre habrá alguien que acabe con todo.


_Sesshomaru cambió el asunto de "Aquí manda Inuyasha" a "Inuyasha es adoptado"_

 **Miroku.** Alo polisia

 **Naraku.** Buen nombre xD

 **Inuyasha.** ¡No me jodas imbécil! ¡Yo cree el grupo!

 **Miroku.** De hecho fue Kagome

 **Naraku.** A todo esto ¿en dónde está? Nada que se conecta, y me debe una tarea

 **Sesshomaru.** Está con Sango visitando al bebé de su prima

 **Miroku.** Te odio :c sabes todo de ellas, conmigo no hablan en privado xc

 **Sesshomaru.** ¿Debo sentirme triunfante? Digo, sí hablo con ellas por privado pero publicaron en Facebook una foto donde dicen a donde van

 **Naraku.** LOL

 **Inuyasha.** Claro, ignórenme

 **Naraku.** Vaya, el adoptado hace presencia

 **Inuyasha.** Cierra la boca Naraku

 **Sesshomaru.** No le hables así imbécil

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Protegiendo a tu princesa?

 **Miroku.** Tsssss

 **Naraku.** Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja, aunque… si se trata de Sesshomaru no estaría nada mal ser protegido uwur

 **Sesshomaru.** En serio, yo trato de defenderme y tú sales con tus joterías

 **Sango.** ¿Qué hay chicos? Compórtense, porque hablando de joterías… xp

 _[Sango agregó a Jakotsu al grupo]_

 **Naraku.** ¿Khé?

 **Jakotsu.** ¡Hola chicos! ¡He regresado~! ¿Cómo están? 

**Jakotsu.** ¿Qué han hecho sin mí?

 **Jakotsu.** ¡Vi que ayer fueron al cine! ¡Y no me invitaron! :'( /3

 **Jakotsu.** ¡Aquí hay crueldad, señores!

 **Naraku.** Tú y tus mensajes seguidos

 **Inuyasha.** Tsk, ¿y este qué?

 **Jakotsu.** Inu lindo~ holis~

 _[Sesshomaru salió]_

 **Naraku.** JAJAJAJAJA

 **Jakotsu.** ¿Por qué se va cada que llego? :(

 **Miroku.** Tu nivel de homosexualidad puede afectarle

 **Inuyasha.** Si sigues así vas a pegárselo

 **Jakotsu.** OMG, no tenía idea ¡lo haré! ¡se lo pegaré! Y ya verán… él será mío

 **Miroku.** Sanguito

 **Inuyasha.** No jodas ahora

 **Miroku.** La necesito, es sábado y quiero salir, no la he visto

 **Naraku.** La viste ayer en la escuela, ella también necesita estar lejos de ti

 **Inuyasha.** Sobre todo xD

 **Miroku.** Pero no es lo mismo agasajar en la escuela que en casa

 **Jakotsu.** Si comienzan con sus heterosexualidades me iré

 **Inuyasha.** Entonces cuéntame más Hoshin, ¿tocas a Sango en la escuela?

 **Miroku.** No estás para saberlo pero…

 **Sango.** Si tú dices una sola palabra voy a castigarte

 **Naraku.** LOL

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Qué? ¿Te castiga? ¡Ya ni yo!

 **Naraku.** Tú ni siquiera tienes novia

 **Inuyasha.** Tsk, todos saben lo bien que estamos Kagome y yo

 **Naraku.** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Naraku.** Basta, basta, me harás orinar de la risa

 **Miroku.** Tssss

 **Inuyasha.** Idiota

 **Jakotsu.** Le voy más al NarakuxKag, tú eres mío Inu lindo~

 _[Inuyasha salió]_

 **Naraku.** Declaro mi victoria con Kagome

 **Kagome.** Cierren la boca ya

 **Kagome.** ¿O las manos? Mmm…

 **Kagome.** Como sea, miren

 **Kagome.** ¿Ah? Estúpido Sesshomaru

 _[Kagome agregó a Sesshomaru]_

 _[Kagome agregó a Inuyasha]_

 **Kagome.** No vuelvan a salirse :

 **Sesshomaru.** Sí amor

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Qué?

 **Naraku.** ¿Ah? Quédate quieto bastardo

 **Kagome.** No empiecen con su bendito harem

 **Jakotsu.** Tú no mereces harem, mugrienta xc

 _[Kagome eliminó a Jakotsu]_

 **Naraku.** Esa es mi chica

 **Sesshomaru.** -.-

 **Miroku.** LOL

 **Inuyasha.** Tsk, calma tus humos con Kag

 **Kagome.** Kyc

 **Miroku.** No seas corriente Kag :c

 **Kagome.** Kyc también

 **Kagome.** Sango les manda esto

 _[Kagome envió una imagen]_

 _[En la fotografía se pudo apreciar a las dos mejores amigas, ambas miraban al bebé que sostenía Kagome, un pequeño varón hijo de un familiar]_

 **Miroku.** MI DIOS

 **Kagome.** Es lindo, ¿verdad?

 **Miroku.** Es perfecto, Sango, tengamos uno

 **Kagome.** LOL, dice que no jodas

 **Sesshomaru.** Yo también quiero uno. De Kagome, claro

 **Kagome.** Sorry bro. Mis piernas están cerradas.

 **Naraku.** Tsk, ¿cuándo han estado abiertas?

 **Sesshomaru.** x2

 **Kagome.** Lo sé, soy malvada xdxdxd

 **Inuyasha.** Y frinzionante

 **Miroku.** ¿Guat?

 **Naraku.** Eso no está en mi vocabulario ¿qué tipo de jerga es esa?

 **Inuyasha.** Que deja en la friendzone, vaya ¬.¬ idiotas

 **Sesshomaru.** Eso acabará pronto

 **Naraku.** ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Nos has visto besándonos?

 **Kagome.** Kyc, Naraku, ya me voy chao~

 **Sesshomaru.** Siempre

 **Inuyasha.** Evade

 **Naraku.** El maldito

 **Miroku.** ¿Beso?

 **Inuyasha.** Tema, imbécil, tema. Lo arruinaste

O.O.O.O

 **Sango.** Hola, hola ¿están? Kagome y yo ya estamos en mi casa, ¿alguien viene?

 **Naraku.** ¡¿QUÉ?! —sonido de negro asombrado— yo voy n.n

 **Sango.** Estábamos pensando en si se quedaban a dormir

 **Inuyasha.** Me apunto

 **Naraku.** Vaya, no se te escapa nada

 **Sango.** De hecho fue muy lento, ambos lo son

 **Naraku.** ¿De qué hablas?

 _[Sango envió una imagen]_

 _[En la fotografía aparecía Kagome y Sesshomaru charlando entre risas y a tan pocos centímetros, por detrás Miroku señalaba con un corazón mientras que Sango guiñaba a la cámara con la seña de amor y paz]_

 **Naraku.** ¡WTF!

 **Inuyasha.** ¿Qué coño? Se suponía que Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación

 **Inuyasha.** Asdkhkfhas joder, salgo para allá

 **Naraku.** A ver quien llega antes, bestia

…

 **Koga.** Que hay estúpidos

 **Koga.** ¿Qué dicen? No voy a leer tantos mensajes, no cuando ustedes son los más estúpidos en mi WhatsApp

 **Sango.** Holis~ estabas perdido ¿vienes a mi casa? Es noche de chicas~

 **Koga.** Imbécil, ¿olvidas que soy macho?

 _[Miroku envió un audio]_

 _[Macho, macho men, asdfghjkl a macho men (8)]_

 **Sango.** Cantas horrible amor xD

 **Koga.** WTF

 **Sango.** Por cierto, vendrá Ayame 7u7

 **Koga.** Salgo para allá ¿quieres que lleve algo?

 **Sango.** Tu mera presencia :*

 **Miroku.** LOL

 **Koga.** Cállate que cuando andabas tras Sango nadie te decía nada

 **Sango.** Mejor si trae botana uwur

 **Naraku.** ¿Y ese audio? Miroku, que pedo… voy tranquilamente en el taxi y tu afeminada voz llegó hasta el don :c se burló diciéndome si iba a alguna fiesta para "machos" entenderás, supongo :c

 **Miroku.** JAJAJAJAJ perdón bro

 _[Kagome envió un audio]_

 _[Holiiiiiiis~]_

 **Naraku.** Hola reina… ia voi para aia

 **Kagome.** Shi

 **Inuyasha.** Yo no podré ir T_T

 **Sango.** ¿Why? -llora-

 **Inuyasha.** Es broma, me voy estacionando

 **Inuyasha.** Open the puerta

 **Naraku.** Imbécil como siempre

 **Naraku.** Y no saques la justificación de estar jugando a que combinas inglés con español de adrede

 **Inuyasha.** …

 **Inuyasha.** Jódete

 **Sesshomaru.** Oye adoptivo, tráete una pizza

 **Inuyasha.** No jodas, ya llegué

 **Sesshomaru.** Tan bestia como siempre

 **Ayame.** Hola a todos, diré que no voy a leerlos y no sé de qué hablan, les informo que estoy por llegar a casa de San… voy en taxi… el pedo es que… gasdklhjas acabo de ver a -redoble de tambores- ¡Kikyo besándose con Hojo!

 **Sango.** Baia, baia. Esa no me la esperaba

 **Kagome.** OMAIGA ¿dónde?

 **Ayame.** No sé, weno si se pero no te wa decir

 **Kagome.** Atarantada, dime :'(

 **Sango.** Debes entender que es duro para ella, hasta hace poco Hojo moría por Kag

 **Kagome.** Siiii :'( :'( mi harem muere :'( :'( :'(

 **Naraku.** Por mi bien, uno menos

 _[Sango envió una imagen]_

 _[En la imagen se podía apreciar a Kagome siendo reconciliada por Inuyasha quien sonreía a la cámara acariciando la delicada cabeza de su amiga mientras que su hermano mayor Sesshomaru veía la escena con cierto recelo]_

 **Naraku.** Aleja a ese bastardo de Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggg

 **Sango.** Ño

 **Miroku.** Yo le voy al InuxKag

 **Sango.** Yo también

 **Ayame.** Yo voy llegando :p pero le voy al InuxKag también

 **Sesshomaru.** Yo al SesshxKag

 **Naraku.** NaraxKag

 **Sango.** Lo tuyo ni rima, bro

 **Naraku.** Grosera.

 **Sango.** Me amas

 **Naraku.** Eso no te quita lo grosera, cofcofperracofcof

 **Sango.** ¡¿Qué?! Atrévete a decírmelo de frente escoria viviente

 **Naraku.** ¿Y si no llego? ¿Qué harás? ¿Escribir con mayúsculas? Si no fuera por tu auto corrector todos tendríamos cáncer de ojos en estos momentos

 **Sango.** ¡RETRÁCTATE! -inserte meme de Josh Nichols-

 **Naraku.** Serás estúpida

 **Naraku.** ¿Qué con los demás? ¿Por qué se callan?

 **Ayame.** Yo voy shegando~ hola Sango, te estoy viendo :´p

 **Sango.** XDDDDDDDD Sessh está buscando una peli, Miroku jugando con Kohaku y Kag está aun con Inu sufriendo la muerte de su harem ¿a qué hora llegas? Faltas tú y Koga

 **Naraku.** Hay tráfico de mi lado

 **Naraku.** Por cierto… solo para ir dándome la idea ¿invitaste a tu mejor amiga?

 **Sango.** ¿A Jaki? Sí, pero parece que no viene, pregúntaselo tú, siempre está en línea 7u7

 _[Sango agregó a Jakotsu al grupo]_

 **Naraku.** ¿Por qué eres tan cruel y vil?

 **Jakotsu.** ¡OMG! ¡Volví! ~ estoy muy contento nya

 **Sango.** Jaki, ¿vas a venir?

 **Jakotsu.** Oh… primera vez que me invitan después de tanto y no, no puedo u.u~

 **Naraku.** Genial, mejor para mí

 **Miroku.** Menos acoso, menos tocamientos para mi trasero

 **Sango.** ¿No estabas con Kohaku?

 **Miroku.** Perdí xD

 **Naraku.** ¿Contra un niño de doce?

 **Jakotsu.** Siempre me sacan de la conversación chicos~ :'(

 **Sango.** Lo siento amigui, por cierto… quiero presentarte a alguien

 **Jakotsu.** OMG ¡¿a quién?!

 **Sango.** Se llama Suzaku nwn

 **Jakotsu.** ¿Ah? ¿Tienes foto? Pásame su Facebook

 **Sango.** Voy

 **Jakotsu.** Espera, mándamelo por privado porque ustedes siempre hablan, hablan y hablan, seguro que se pierde

 **Sango.** Okay xD

 **Jakotsu.** Los dejo, mi harem~ debo atender a mi hermano, llegó de su viaje *-* pronto se los presentaré~ chauss~

 **Naraku.** Termina por irte ¿quieres? Sango, abridme la puerta

 **Sango.** Vale tía

 **Sango.** Tío*

 **Sango.** Upsis

 **…**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **…**

Bueno~ supongo saben quién es el hermano de Jakotsu ewe

Fuera de eso nwn ya que normalmente no pongo nada en notas iniciales es explicaré por aquí, leí un Fic así hace tiempo, años de hecho xD y como estoy aburrida se me ocurrió hacerlo

¿Le sigo? La verdad es que no me dan muchas ganas porque no le veo futuro ya que no habrá mucha trama, tan solo momentos de amistad y además como es WhatsApp no puedo poner descripciones xDDDD en fin, ustedes coméntenme, si hay varios comentarios yo actualizaré estos días, les dejo un enorme saludo

Si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo les dejo mis redes sociales en el perfil, también pueden decirme que actualice, no me enojo, en cambio me emociona tener mensajes suyos en mi perfil uwu, sin más~ me termino por marchar nwn


End file.
